Warrior Cats and Pokemon Special
by clowcard123
Summary: Redheart is deputy of ThunderClan, but when his leader, Ashstar, is killed by an unknown cat, he is pulled into a path of lies, and secrets best kept hidden. He must help his clan in the harsh times soon to come. But when cats are killed, secrets are revealed, can ThunderClan survive? Will he be able to control his feelings for Yellowstone? Who will Redstar be able to trust?
1. Info ThunderClan

**Thunder Clan**

_**Leader Ash/Ashstar- White tom with blue eyes**_

_**Deputy**__** Red/Redheart- Black tom with crimson red eyes.**_

_**Apprentince Sapphire/Fernpaw**_

_**Medicine Cat Erika/Petalfur- Pale cream She-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**Apprentice Yellow/Yellowstone- Yellow she-cat with hazel eyes.**_

_**Apprentice's Apprentice**___ _**Wally/Ravenpaw **_

_**Warriors **_

_**Prof. Birch/Birchface- Dark brown tom with golden brown eyes.**_

_**Sapphire's Mom/Feathersong- Light brown she-cat with sapphire eyes**_

_**Apprentice OC/Snowpaw**_

_**Brock/Mousefeather- Brown tom with dark brown eyes.**_

_**Bill/Stoneface- gray tom with yellow eyes.**_

_**Apprentice**__** Ruby/Spottedpaw**_

_**Blue/Bluepool- Blue-gray she-cat with teal eyes.**_

_**Green/Greenstorm- Brown tom with grassy green eyes.**_

_**Apprentice OC/Blazepaw**_

_**Crystal/Iceleaf- Silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and crystal clear blue eyes.**_

_**Apprentice**__** Emerald/Stormpaw**_

_**Gold/Tigerstripe- Golden brown tom with orange eyes.**_

_**Apprentice OC/Maplepaw**_

_**Silver/Silverfrost- Silver-gray tom with amber eyes.**_

_**Apprentice**_

_**Ruby/Spottedpaw- Tortoishell tom with ruby eyes.**_

_**Sapphire/Fernpaw- Dark brown she-cat with tip of tail lighter brown and blue eyes.**_

_**Wally/Ravenpaw- Jet black tom with deep green eyes.**_

_**OC/Snowpaw- Snowy white she-cat with icy blue eyes**_

_**Emerald/Stormpaw- Bright orange tom with lime green eyes.**_

_**OC/Blazepaw- Tom with orange fur, white paws, tail is bushy with tip of it white, and lighter orange stripes.**_

_**OC/Maplepaw- Brown fured she-cat, with white chest, and white paws.**_

_**Queens**_

_**Misty/Gingerpelt-Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.**_

_**Daisy/Ivyheart- Ginger she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes.**_

_**Kits**_

_**Platinum/Moonkit/Moonheart- White she-cat with golden eyes. **_

_**Pearl/Pinekit/Pinewind- Pale yellow tom with orange eyes. **_

_**Diamond/Cloverkit/Clovertail- Black tom with dark blue eyes. **_

_**Kits Not Born Yet**_

_**White/Whitekit/Whitewater- White she-cat with silver eyes.**_

_**Black/Blackkit/Blackbird- Black tom with left hind leg that's white and deep blue eyes.**_

_**Elders: Oldest to Youngest**_

_**Prof. Oak/Oakfoot- brown old tom with brown eyes.**_

_**Blaine/Fireclaw- Orange tom with amber eyes**_


	2. Chapter 1: Kits Are Born

**First Chapter**

**'**this**'** means they're thinking  
**"**this**"** means they're talking

**'**this**'**means some other stuff

_Flashback _means... well flashback. And please don't take this and post it on any of your accounts you have on any and claim it's yours, when it's not.

This is in Red's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story.

* * *

"Mistypelt and Ivyheart are having kits!" Redheart awoke to the sound of Bluepool's voice. As he walked out of the warriors den, into the bright glare of the sun, he collided into another cat.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Redheart! I'm in a hurry to get some water for the nursery queens!" Ravenpaw apologized, "Sorry again Redheart!" than he was off in a flash.  
Redheart sighed, 'It's going to be a busy newleaf with new kits.' Suddenly, Stoneface rushed past him, the scent of fear drifting around him.

"Oh no what do I do?! Stoneface panicked, "What if one of my kits is blind, or has an extra leg?!" Stoneface ran around in circles with a worried expression.

Petalfur emerged from the nursery and announced,"The kits have arrived!" Stoneface froze in place, literally. Redheart nudged his friend over to the nursery. The meow of kits rang through out the nursery. Stoneface gasped in astonishment at his two kits. Both toms were huddled up against their mother, Iveheart. One kit was pale yellow, and the other was black. Just then, Redheart's gaze drifted towards Mistypelt. One kit was against Mistypelt's belly, a white she-cat.  
"What did you name her?" Redheart asked. The leader, Ashstar, squeezed in besides him.  
"She's as white as the moon," Ashstar commented taking a seat next to Mistypelt.  
"That's perfect!" Mistypelt exclaimed,"Moonkit." and huddled closer to her only kit, as is someone would appear any moment to take her away.

"This one is Pinekit, and this one is Cloverkit," Redheart overheard Ivyheart tell her mate. Petalfur padded to him.  
"I'm sorry Redheart, but you'll have to leave." she said in a apologizing voice.  
"What? Why?!" he questioned her, feeling annoyed that he had to leave. While the other's got to stay.  
Petalfur responded,"It's just that it's getting a little crowded in here." and just as she said that Tigerstripe and Ravenpaw came in, "Redheart could you go get collect some borage?"

"Um... sure!" he replied flashing her one of his idiotic smiles.  
"...You don't know what that looks like do you?" he shook his head,"It can't be helped. Collecting herbs was always one of your weaknesses. Could you wait outside for a few moments? I won't take long." he nodded and took a step outside. His mind started to drift off... to when he was a kittypet.

_Flashback_

"Jet where are you going?" the sleek black tom stopped in his tracks as he waited for his friend, a white she-cat.

"Oh, hey Snow." he replied,"How ya been? Are the Twolegs treating you alright?"

"Don't try to change the subject! she hissed at him,"You were trying to go to the lake again weren't you?"

"I just wanna see what the lake looks like." Snow gave him **'**the look**'** which meant,**'**tell the truth or I swear you'll regret it**'**. he sighed

Snow shook her head,"Honestly, I don't even know why you bother pretending. I've known you practically my whole life, you can't lie to me."

"I know I can't. But I can try," he replied, grinning at her. But his grin soon turned into a frown as his gaze swept to the trees in front of them,"Besides. You already know the reason..." he spoke, not taking his eyes off the trees.

"Yes I do know. But is it even necessary?" Snow asked, following his gaze," I mean_he_ might not even be alive."

Jet lashed his tail at her,"How could you say that?! Just because _she_ hadn't seen him, doesn't mean he's dead!"

"Think about it Jet. Sh hadn't seen him for many, many, many moon." She pointed out.

"Yes but you forgot, he has nine lives," he countered. Snow shook her head

"I can't convince you to stay can I?" Jet gave her a sad smile.

He shook his head,"I'm sorry Snow. I'll come and visit you." Snow got up, and Jet did the same.

"I guess this is goodbye. I hope you can find him." Snow took one last look at him before padding off towards her twoleg's nest.

"I hope I can find him too." Jet whispered, as he watched Snow leave, knowing she couldn't here him." I hope I can find him... the cat who's pelt burns like fire, the cat who has emerald eyes... Firestar..." Jet took a deep breath and walked towards the lake.

_ End of Flashback..._

"REDHEART!" cried a voice so loud that WindClan and ShadowClan could have heard it. Redheart snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see a very mad Petalfur."I've called your name five times already!" she yelled at him.

"I'm really sorry Petalfur. I wasn't pay any attention." he apologized and noticed Yellowstone. His heart skipped a beat. Redheart has had a crush on her ever since they first met and almost everyone knew it, except Yellowstone that is. He tilted his head happy she was here, but confused about why she was here.

Petalfur answered his question,"Since you don't know where to collect borage... Yellowstone is going to collect some with you!" There was a moment of silence between the three of them.

"Um...Petalfur?" Yellowstone asked in a polite, yet quiet tone,"Doesn't Redheart know where to collect some?" A pang of embarrassment stabbed me.

"Strangely, he doesn't." Petalfur replied glancing at him with amusement in her eyes," Well off you go! Be sure to hurry!"and with that said, she went back into the nursery. There was yet again another moment of silence.

Redheart broke the silence,"We should get going. We'll need a lot of borage..."

"Hmm? Oh yes. We should get going." just as the two of them reached the entrance...

"Redheart!" they both turned to see Fernpaw run up to them," Where are you going? Can I come with you? What are you doing with Yellowstone? Are you two going to collect some herbs? Can I come?" questions bommed out of his apprentices mouth.

Yellowstone answered,"Yes you can Fernpaw. It seems we'll need a lot of borage." Yellowstone shot Redheart a questioning look.

"Ehehe..." he gave a nervous chuckle,"We should go now..."and with that said the three of them left.


	3. Ideas

_**Ideas Given To Me By FireDragonX23**__** (Thank You!)**_

**1. But you have to keep in mind that the rogues bother with the clans most of the time, and the the ones that do a lot of travel. **

**2. The loners on the other the hand mostly keep to themselves and bother when need to be, they also help the clans along side with some kittypets( like Ravenpaw, Barley, and Cody). **

**3. If you want my advice Giovanii should be a fomer Thunderclan gone rogues.**

**4. And the Elite 4 should be a group of rogues that maybe want revenge on the clans. **

**5. N I don't he should be deputy yet, if everything make him apprentice or a newly made warrior. Plus I think he should in Windclan not in Shadowclan( I don't know but N to me belong in Windclan). **

**6. Also I think Dawn should be a kittypet that is a fear of the clans cats but want to get to know them. May and Max can be farm cats that know the clans and are friendly with them. **

**7. Lyra I still think should be a loner that just come the lake but make some friends in Thunderclan and can be their ears on whats going beyond their bolders.**

**8. Ash maybe Giovanii's son and Silver is Giovanii's son then why make them bothers or half-brother ( like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw). **

**9. Also Ash or Ashstar could be the the that chase Giovanii out and know that Silver or Silverfrost is Giovanii's son. **

**10. Silverfrost want to know about what Ashstar know about because he think he know about his root( like in the manga where he and Blue where kidnap and all of that). **

**11. With warrior there isn't no Pokemon so I think N want to make the clan into one big clan and rogues and loners can join their clan. **

**12. White become a medicate cat apprtice but has a hard being one. N saw this and when White when to get some herds he attack her and make her rezied that she support to be a warrior.**

**13. Silverfrost and Ashstar are from Shadowclan then how they're in Thunderclan? Is it that Mask guy again?**

_**My Own Very Complicated Ideas**_

**1. And as for Silver, I kind of made him have a brother (Shadowclaw) and sister (Amberlight) (OC's), the brother in ShadowClan, and the other in RiverClan.**

**2. And I was also thinking that the sister's mom was Yellow's mom also, but they both have different dads. Which would make her and Silverfrost half- brother, sister, thing.**

_**Very complicated Family Tree**_

**-Giovanii + Yellow's mom (ThunderClan)= Amberlight ([shortly after having Amberlight] after finding out Giovanii's true intentions [haven't decided what that is yet ^_^'] she stops meeting him and... yeah...**

**-Yellow's mom + Yellow's dad (RiverClan)= Yellowstone (Dad was killed in battle one moon before Yellowstone was born. Mom died giving birth to Yellowstone, and Yellow's uncle [called Uncle Wilton. I think] Gave her to ThunderClan {cause that's where her mom's from])**

**-Giovanii + Shadowclaw's aka Silver's mom aka Ash's mom= 1. Ashfur (before he was Ashstar), 2. Shadowclaw, 3. Silverfrost (Ashstar was kidnapped or 'catnapped' by an evil cat [Or as some refer to him, The Masked Man of Ice in the manga] and then escaped. After he escaped he met ThunderClan, and became one of them. Silver was born a few moons later and was also 'catnapped' and that's how he met Blue, and they escaped. And they joined ThunderClan) so confusing**

**-Yellow's mom gave Amberlight to Yellow's dad because they were friends, and she trusted him to take care of Amberlight, so they kept meeting in secret cause the mom wanted to know how her daughter was doing. And then they fell in love and she was pregnat with Yellowstone. And you can tell what happens next.**

**So basically, most of the cats in ThunderClan are either halfclan, have half brothers or sisters, and/or were kittypets, rouges, or loners.**

**P.S Maybe I'll start another story about Ashstar, and how his life was.**

**P.P.S If you have any ideas please fill free to share them.**


	4. Chapter 2: Firestar's message

Hello you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this. I was busy with school. So here's the next chapter~ I added someone new! As I make the other chapters you'll see more new characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special, if I did, Red and Yellow would start dating, and Ruby would, **_remember_**, about what he said to Sapphire.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Warrior Cats, but if I did, Firestar wouldn't have **died**. *sob sob*

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Firestar's Message**  
'I'm glad Fernpaw is coming with us.' Yellowstone thought, as the three of them padded through the forest. She couldn't stand being alone with Redheart. Not that she didn't like him, she liked him very much. But it was against the warrior code, because she was a medicine cat and he was a warrior. 'But other cats broke the warrior code,' she thought, 'So it would be alright for me too... No. No. No! I can't break the warrior code! Besides he probably already has someone he likes.'  
"Yellowstone, stop!" Yellowstone snapped out of her thoughts and skidded to a halt."You almost crossed the ShadowClan boarder!" Redheart warned her. She realized he was right, if she had taken one more pawstep, she would have been on ShadowClan territory. She cautiously took a few steps back, bumping into Fernpaw at the same time.  
"Watch where you're going!" Fernpaw exclaimed,"Geez Yellowstone, you've been acting strange lately. Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry Fernpaw. And I'm alright," she replied turning around,"I just had some things on my mind. That's all."  
Fernpaw looked like she didn't believe her, but didn't question any futher,"Say, aren't we going to look for herbs? Cuz, I thought the Abandoned Twoleg Nest was that way." Fernpaw said, pointing with her tail, in the direction it was."Wait a minute... Ashstar sent you out on a mission didn't he?"  
"Um, no Fernpaw actually-" Fernpaw cut her off.  
"I can't beleive it! Ashstar sent the two of you to go spy on ShadowClan, right?"  
"Actually, Petalfur asked-" Redstar was cut off too.  
"Oh, so Petalfur knows about this too!?" Fernpaw exclaimed,"Who else knows? Does Spottedpaw know? How come he didn't tell me?! Oh, he is _**so**_ gonna regret not telling me-"  
"FERNPAW!" Redheart and Fernpaw both stared at Yellowstone in shock. She _never_ raised her voice."We. Were asked. By Petalfur. To collect. Some BORAGE." she said slowly for Fernpaw to understand.  
"Oohhh... Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Yellowstone mentally facepawed (can they do that? o.O). Sometimes she thought that Redheart and Fernpaw were related to one another, since their personalities were so alike. She glanced at Redheart, to see him staring intently across the boarder.  
"What's wrong, Redheart?"  
"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." he replied flashing her one of his grins, that she fell in love with. "I think we should go collect the borage. Who knows what Petalfur would do to us if we don't hurry up." Yellowstone nodded her head in agreement. And the three of them paded off, not knowing they were being watched from the shadows.  
**...**  
"There you guys are!" Petalfur exclaimed, "I thought you were captured by ShadowClan. Or worse!" She stared at them, "Nothing happened, right?"  
"Nope!" Fernpaw saidd cheerfully, "Though Yellowstone almost stepped over the ShadowClan boarder. But Redheart stopped her before she could." Fernpaw smiled at her idol and mentor.  
"It's a good thing she didn't." they all looked and saw Ashstar come out on the nursery, "We don't want anymore trouble with ShadowClan." he looked at his Deputy, "I need to speak with you in my den. And you." his gaze swept to Fernpaw, "Feathersong is worried. Go see her." Fernpaw nodded her head and walked to the warriors den, while Ashstar and Redheart left.  
Petalfur gazed at Yellowstone, "How come you're the only one who brought back some borage?"  
"Well..."  
_Flashback..._  
_"Yellowstone!" Fernpaw shouted, "I found some borage!" Yellowstone padded up to the young apprentice._  
_"Fernpaw, that's not borage." she replied, "That's tansey."_  
_"I found some Yellowstone!"_  
_"Redheart that's Watermint! Not borage!" After a couple more moments with Redheart and Fernpaw mistaking different herbs for borage, (Fernpaw thought it was deathberries) Yellowstone scolded the two of them._  
_"Aw, come on Yellowstone." Fernpaw complained, "We ain't a medicine cat like you! Besides, it's Redhearts fault."_  
_Redheart shot his apprentice a questioning glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"_  
_"I'm just saying, you never took the time to tell me what some herbs look like~"_  
_"Is this true?" _  
_Redheart smiled guiltly, "What can I say? Herbs were always one of my weak points."_  
_"Petalfur was right than." Yellowstone said._  
_"What did Petalfur say?" Redheart asked curiously_  
_"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Yellowstone picked up the borage and they went back to camp._  
_End os Flashback..._  
Petalfur giggled, "That is an amusing story." her face became serious, "You need to tell Ashstar about, you know, that."  
Yellowstone hesitated, "I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow"  
"It's been 6 moons Yellowstone! I'm sure you can tell him now." Petalfur nudged her apprentice towards Ashstar, who had come out of his den with Redheart, and was now watching the Clan.  
"Um... Ashstar?" The old leader turned his gaze on the medicine cat. "May I speak with you?"  
"Of course, Yellowstone." the two, went into his den. "What is it? Did something happen?"  
"No, it's just..." she hesitated, sitting down, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Six moons ago, when I visited the Moonpool... Firestar came to me in a dream."  
Ashstar gazed at her, "Go on."  
_Flashback Again..._  
_"Greetings, Yellowpaw." Yellowpaw jumped, and turned to face who the voice belonged to. Standing in front of her was a ginger tom, with a flame colored pelt, and emerald eyes, "H-h-hello." she stammered, taking by surprise at the sudden appearence of the cat, "Who are you?"_  
_"Ah yes, this is your first time visiting the Moonpool." the tom, mumbled._  
_"Is this StarClan?" she asked, "Am I dead?" she whimpered the last part._  
_"I can assure you, that you are not dead." he told her, "And you are right, this is StarClan. I am Firestar. I was leader of ThunderClan, many moons before you were born."_  
_"Wow... But I thought I was supposed to meet medicine cats." Yellowpaw recalled what her mentor, Petalfur had said, "Where are they?" she peered around her_  
_Firestar chuckled, "So curious you are. You shall meet them soon. But not this time." he paused, "I have something important to tell you. So listen carefully." _  
_"Alright, Firestar."_  
_"The cat who's eyes that are stained with blood, the one who carries my blood, will save the Clans from the enemies that hide within the shadows. He will bring light to these dark times. Heed my warning, Yellowpaw. Do not make the same mistake others have made in the past, youngone."_  
_"Mistake? What do you mean? she asked, but he was starting to disappear. "Wait! Don't go! I don't understand!"_  
_End of Flashback..._


	5. Enter OC's

HI YOU GUYS! :D A little notice for you guys. I am excepting OC's now~ I will only be excepting **SEVEN** more for ThunderClan, and **EIGHT** for the other clans  
For ThunderClan, I am excepting 4 kits, They can be the kits of the following:

Greenstorm & Bluepool aka Green (boy) & Blue (girl)  
Redheart & Yellowstone aka Red & Yellow  
Tigerstripe & Iceleaf aka Gold & Crystal  
NOTE that they will not appear in the story untill MUCH later on.  
AND  
I am expecting **ONE** warrior and **TWO** apprentices

For the other Clans, I am expecting 4 warriors, and 4 apprentices.  
Please fill out the form below if you choose for a kit, in ThunderClan. AND an apprentice in another Clan:

Clan:  
Name:  
Warrior Name:  
Gender:  
Parents:  
Mentor:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Backround:  
Other:

And for the Warriors:

Clan:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Parents:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Backround:  
Other:

If you want one of your OC's in ThunderClan, then you better hurry! Or else there won't be any room. (Doubt that anyone is gonna care about this stuff #slap)

For more information, visit me on deviantART.

**ThunderClan:**

**WindClan:**

1. Apprentice- Bluepaw/blaze

**ShadowClan:**

**RiverClan:**


	6. Chapter 3: Invasion

Me: Hello! Finally did the chapter!

Green: Finally.

Red: Oh come on Green. Be nice. She's been busy with school.

Me: :') Thanks Red! *hugs him* This is why you are awesome. Now you can do the disclaimer~

Red: Dis-

Green: Disclaimer. clowcard does not own Warriors, PKSP, of some the OC's that appear in her.

Red: Hey! I was supposed tp do that! :(

Me: I only own Snowpaw (since she's my OC) Enjoy~

* * *

Redheart sat in the medicine cats den, watching Ravenpaw and Petalfur, bored out of his mind. Since Ashstar had asked him to stay in the camp, he respected his leader's wish, and did as told. But his paws were itching for an adventure. He felt like an apprentice again, waiting for his mentor to go out on a patrol. 'I guess this is how Fernpaw feels when I don't take her out often...I must fix that!'

"...Poppy seed is for cats who are suffering shock and distress." Petalfur told Ravenpaw, "What Tigerstripe needs is juniper berries, which are for cats with bellyaches. Got it?"

"Yes, juniper berries." Ravenpaw repeated. "Um, Petalfur?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are juniper berries?" Redheart could see the look of irritation on Peatalfur's face, but it was replaced with a look of worry. Was the medicine cat worried for the young apprentice?

"_These _are juniper berries. I'll take them to Tigerstripe." she picked up some purple berries, "And make sure not to ruin anything while I'm gone, _Redheart_."

"What did I do?" Petalfur gave him a look which meant, 'Don't try and act innocent. You know what you did.' she turned, and left.

"I'm a failure!" Ravenpaw suddenly burst out, causing Redheart to jump. "I'm not cut put to be a medicine cat!"

"You're not a failure." Redheart assured the tom, "And you'll learn the herbs soon."

"But I can't even tell the difference between Poppy seeds and juniper berries!"

"Ravenpaw. Do you think Yellowstone of Petalfur started out knowing every single herb?" he asked.

"Well... no but-" Redheart cut him off.

"Then don't expect yourself to learn the herbs in a few days." Redheart told him, "Learning takes time. I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

"Yeah... you're right... Thanks Redheart!" Ravenpaw smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome. And besides, if you don't feel fit to be a medicine cat, I'm sure Ashstar will let you be a warrior apprentice." Redheart returned the smile. "Well, I gotta go. See you later Ravenpaw."

"Bye Redheart!" Ravenpaw called out as Redheart exited the den. He padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump looking thrush and padded towards Tigerstripe, who was sitting with Silverfrost.

"Hey Redheart!" Tigerstripe greeted his former mentor. Silverfrost gave him a curt nod, and went back to eating his rabbit.

"Hi Tigerstripe, Silverfrost." Redheart sat down next to Tigerstripe, and started gulping down his thrush.

"Woah! Slow down Redheart!" said Tigerstripe, "What's the hurry? We're not being invaded, are we?"

"While I was sitting in the medicine cats den, I learned how it felt like to be an apprentice again."

"So?"

"So, I've decided to be less strict with Fernpaw, and take her out more often."

"When have you ever been strict?" Silverfrost spoke.

"You know, he has a point." a passing Bluepool said. "You were never strict with your apprentices. Take Tigerstripe for example."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tigerstripe demanded.

"Oh, nothing! Ohohohohoho~" Bluepool walked away towards Yellowstone.

"Bluepool is strange." Tigerstripe said.

"Maybe even stranger then Spottedpaw and Fernpaw." Redheart agreed. "No, I take that back." Just then, Blazepaw burst into the camp, covered in wounds. "Blazepaw?!"

"S-ShadowClan is invading!"  
"Someone get Ashstar!" Redheart yelled, rushing to Blazepaw.  
"Already here." Ashstar appeared next to Redheart, with Petalfur. "Blazepaw, what do you mean?" Ashstar's voice was cold and harsh.  
"Greenstorm, Iceleaf, me and Stormpaw. Were on a boarder patrol." he stuttered, "Then, out of nowhere. ShadowClan cats started attacking. Greenstorm sent me to get help. And Stormpaw went to WindClan."  
"Petalfur, take Blazepaw to the medicine cats den." Ashstar ordered. Petalfur nodded her head, and helped the apprentice up, and led him to the den. "Redheart, Feathersong, Tigerstripe, Mpusefeather, and Bluepool. We'll go to the ShadowClan boarder to help the others out. The rest of you." Ashstar said in a loud voice, "Protect the camp!" Ashstar ran out of the camp, and Redheart and the others followed.

'StarClan please don't let us be too late.' he silently prayed.

**After the Battle. . .**

"Ashstar?" Redheart looked at his leader, "Are you alright?"  
"He just lost a life Redheart." Feathersong informed him. The she-cat turned to the WindClan warriors, "Thank you for helping us. If it weren't for you, ShadowClan would've ripped us apart." she dipped her head, "For that, we are grateful."  
Cinderstar gave her a curt nod, "You are welcome, Feathersong. Do any of your warriors need any help to get back to your camp?"  
"No. We'll be alright." Feathersong said.  
"Alright. We will see you at the gathering then." The WindClan leader took one last glace at Ashstar, who was standing, being supported by Mousefeather, and left with her clanmates. Redheart stared at Feathersong in awe. She was so wise. Always calm and peaceful in any situation.  
"Redheart?" the deputy snapped out of his thoughts, "Are you just going to stand there or are you coming back to camp?" Redheart followed Feathersong and the others. "What's wrong?" she asked him, "You're not sick are you? Cause you better not be. I'm not going to train Fernpaw while you're sick again."  
"It's not that." Redheart assured her, remembering how she handled Fernpaw when he_was_ sick. "I was just thinking of how you're always so calm in a situation, and you're so wise. You'd make a better deputy then me."  
Feathersong shook her head, "I may seem like that. But on the inside, I'm scared. Just like everyone else. I just have an easier time hiding it." she smiled, "And I wouldn't dream of being Deputy. You're young, but that doesn't mean you aren't wise. You just need to make wiser choices."  
"What do you mean?" Redheart asked puzzled

Feathersong didn't answer him, instead she said, "Look, there's the camp." Redheart looked ahead to see they had arrived. A few cats that had stayed in the camp had a few scratches, and a few wounds, but nothing more.

"Redheart!" Ferpaw ran up to him, covered in wounds, and her left ear had been torn. Snowpaw was behind her, and Maplepaw was supporting Blazepaw. "What happened? Are you okay? Iceleaf!" she gasped and ran over to the injured warrior. "Will she be okay?"

"Of course she will." Snowpaw told her, and glanced around uneasily, "Right?"

"She'll be alright." Feathersong assured her apprentice, "But I have a question for you 4. Have your wounds been treated yet?"

"Yellowstone treated mine already." Blazepaw piped up. Snowpaw, Fernpaw, and Maplepaw exchanged glances.

"No..." they all said.

"You should go get them treated then." Redheart said, giving a small smile.

"But shouldn't we get Iceleaf, Greenstorm, Strompaw, and Ashstar treated first?" Maplepaw asked, "They're injured the most."

"Yes!" Snowpaw agreed, "THey must be treated first!" Even though she said that, Redheart could tell she was worried more for the leader, her father.

"I'm alright." Ashstar straightened himself, but Redheart could tell he was exhausted. "I'm just tired. Redheart." He stiffened at the mention of his name, "Could you organize some patrols to make sure ShadowClan is gone?" Redheart nodded his head. With the help of Feathersong, he padded to his den.

**. . .**

"Silverfrost, could you lead a patrol to the Shadow Clan boarder?" Redheart asked, "Ashstar wants to make sure ShadowClan has left. And take Birchface and Mousefeather with you."

"Hold up Redheart." Fireclaw walked to him, "I'll go too."

"Are you sure?" he tipped his head in confusion. "You're an elder. You don't-"

"I want to." he replied firmly, "Laying around isn't going to help the clan now is it?" Redheart shook his head.

"I guess not. Fine, you can go." Fireclaw left with the other 3.

Redheart let out a tired sigh. The battle had worn him out, leaving him little energy. All he wanted to do was forget about his duties and sleep for the rest of the day, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do what was selfish, the Clan comes first. He padded towards the medicine cats den, to see if he could help out with anything. "Hello?" He called out sticking his head in.

"Yes Redheart?" Yellowstone looked up from tending to Iceleaf, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Redheart said quickly, "I was actually wondering if you guys needed any help?"

"Well... What do you think Petalfur?"

"I guess he can help us." Petalfur looked at him, "So long as he doesn't get in the way, or mess anything up."

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"We're running low on burdock. And we need some more cobwebs." Yellowstone explained, "Could you send out a patrol to get some?"

"Sure." Redheart replied, happy he could help. He left the den, not without Yellowstone asking Ravenpaw what burdock was used for. 'He'll be fine.' Redheart thought to himself.

"Fernpaw! Bluepool!" he called out to the two she-cats. "Can you come with me to collect some burdock and cobwebs?" They nodded their heads and padded to him. 'Thank goodness she said yes. I don't think I would've gotten any herbs with Fernpaw only... No offense to her.'

"Okay Redheart! I'm ready!" Fernpaw yelled. "Yellowstone showed me a few herbs earlier, so I know what burdock looks like." she looked proud of herself.

"I'm sure you do." Bluepool teased her. "You wanna invite Spottedpaw to come?

Fernpaw frowned, "_Him_? I'm not talking to that stingy furball." Redheart looked at his apprentice baffled. She would always ask for Spottedpaw to come. Okay, not _always_, but sometimes. "Can we get going already?" Redheart could tell she was in a bad mood, the reason, he didn't know. But in the look of Bluepool's eyes, he could tell she did.

"Sure Fernpaw!" Bluepool cheered, "We'll have **a lot** of things to chat about on the way. Right Redheart?" She looked at him, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

'Uh oh.' he thought to himself, 'She's planning something evil isn't she?'

* * *

Me: Hope you guys like it!

Ruby: That's strange. Why's Sapph mad at me? o_o

Me and Sapphire: RUBY YOU BAKA!

Sapphire: *Throws him out the window* AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU REMEMBER WHY I'M MAD AT YOU!

Me: You didn't kill him did you? We still need him for the story.

Sapphire: Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't :P

Me: *facepalms* Anyways, hope you guys like it!

Both: Till next time!


	7. Chapter 4: Problems & a Jumpy Apprentice

**Chapter 4: Problems and a Jumpy Apprentice**

Redheart and the others went to the abandoned Twolegs nest. There, they gathered the herbs they would need, and this is where Bluepool spoke up."So Fernpaw. What happened between you and Spottedpaw?"

Fernpaw sat up, her pelt prickling, "Well, while we were battling some ShadowClan cats... I told him how I felt for him. You know, in case we'd die or something."

Bluepool squealed in delight, "Really? That's so cute!"

"But why are you mad then?" Redheart asked.

"He said he felt the same way."

"What's so bad about that?" Bluepool tilted her head in confusion, and Redheart did the same.

Fernpaw growled, "After the battle, I asked him if what he said was true and... he_denied_ it!" she started clawing at the ground, "Can you believe it?! He denies _everything _I said!"

"Fernpaw, you shouldn't claw at the ground." Redheart advised, "We're here to collect herbs, not destroy them."

"Sorry." she stopped clawing, and let her fur lie flat. "But I just can't believe him! He just goes and rejects my feelings. You don't understand how I feel."

"Actually, I do." Redheart turned and looked over at Bluepool. "That's how it is for me everyday." she looked in the direction of the camp. "He's always so cold, and distance. He rejects my feelings whenever I try to show him." she sighed, "But I still try my best! No matter what the cost!"

"Bluepool..." Redheart said, knowing who she was talking about.

"Bluepool, you like Greenstorm don't you?" Redheart was shocked at Fernpaw's forwardness.

"...Yes. It's Greenstorm." Bluepool sighed again, "We should get the burdock, don't want Petalfur yelling at us now do we?"

**. . .**

It was night time, and everyone was asleep, except Redheart. He couldn't sleep, Feathersong's words echoing in his mind. _You just need to make wiser choices_. What had she meant by that? Redheart got up, trying not to wake any cat asleep near him. Especially Greenstorm, he was very scary when he didn't get enough sleep. Redheart left the den, and went out of the camp, hoping to clear his mind. He went to the Ancient Oak, and sat at the edge of the lake, staring at the water, the reflection of the moon shining brightly. 'It's Half Moon. I wonder if Yellowstone and Ravenpaw are leaving the Moonpool already?' Petalfur had stayed in camp to take care of the injured cats, while the other two went to the Moonpool.He focused his thoughts on what Feathersong had said. What did she mean, _you just need to make wiser choices_? Did she know what would happen in the future? Or is she just warning me about something?

There was a rustling sound behind him in a bush. He whipped around, calling out, "Who's there?" the bush rustled some more, and Ravenpaw's head popped out from it.

"Hi Redheart!"

"Ravenpaw?" Redheart said confused, Yellowstone appeared next to her apprentice.

"Ravenpaw, I told you not to run ahead!" Yellowstone scolded him. "Redheart?"

"Yellowstone?"

"Told you it was him!" Ravenoaw jumped up and down. "I have a keen sense of smell."

"I'm sure you do." Yellowstone teased, "And stop jumping. With the noise you're making, even RiverClan will be able to hear it."

"Sorry Yellowstone." Ravenpaw stopped jumping and sat down in front of Redheart.

"Why are you so jumpy Ravenpaw?" Redheart asked.

"I saw StarClan!" Ravenpaw grinned, "It was amazing!"

"You'd think this was the first time he saw them." Yellowstone said, looking up at the night sky, "We should get back to camp."

"It _was_ the first time I saw them." Ravenpaw reminded her.

"You can't blame him." Redheart said, "I remember Petalfur saying you were bouncing with joy when you first met them."

Yellowstone huffed with annoyance, "I was not." Redheart add Ravenpaw stared at her, "Okay, I might have been a little jumpy, and gotten lost on the way, but that's it!"

Redheart laughed, "I'm sure it is." he teased her, "Well, shall we go back to camp?" the two cats nodded their heads, and followed him back to camp, unaware they were being watched.

**3 Days Later...**

"Redheart!" Redheart awoke groggily to see his apprentice looking down at him, since he had been sleeping. He turned away, and closed his tired eyes. He had been training Fernpaw all day yesterday, since she had begged him to. And to make matters worst, his wounds still hadn't completely healed yet. Which is why, Ashstar had allowed Greenstorm to take over Redhearts duties for a bit. Redheart, being the cat he is, insisted he at least go hunting and train Fernpaw if he were to wait for his wounds to heal. Since he didn't want to be in camp all the time. "Redheart, Redheart, Redheart, Redheart!" Fernpaw leaped onto his back. "REDHEART!"

"Great StarClan, Fernpaw get off of me!" Fernpaw jumped off, apparently happy her mentor was awake, and he sat up. "Can't you find another way to wake someone up?" he asked her, irritated.

"But this way is much more fun~" she said smiling, "You promised you'd take me out hunting."

Redheart stared at her, "Did I?" Fernpaw pouted, obviously mad he had forgotten what he had promised. "I'm kidding. Of course I didn't forget."

"Quiet down!" Silverfrost hissed, "You'll wake up the whole Clan!" Redheart noticed that it was dawn. And many cats were still asleep.

"Sorry Silverfrost." Fernpaw whispered, and went outside, and Redheart followed her.

"Fernpaw, can you explain to me why you woke me up this early?"

"I was too excited to wait until noon."

He sighed, "It can't be helped. Do you want anyone else to go hunting with us?" Fernpaw was silent for a moment.

"Feathersong and Snowpaw!" Redheart sighed.

'At least Snowpaw might be able to calm down Fernpaw. She's as energetic as a kit who just opened their eyes!' he sighed again. "Feathersong's out on dawn patrol, why don't you go wake up Snowpaw?" Fernpaw nodded her head enthusiastically and ran to the apprentice's den, shouting Snowpaw's name. Redheart went to the elders den, wondering if any of them were awake. "Hello?" he poked his head in through the opening.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Oakfoot." Redheart whispered.

"Don't worry about him Redheart." Fireclaw spoke up from the shadows. "He's just grumpy about yesterday."

"If you had three kits swatting at your tail all day, you'd be grumpy too!" Oakfoot retorted.

"You mean Moonkit, Pinekit, and Cloverkit?" Redheart asked.

"Are there any other kits beside those three?" Oakfoot shook his head, "Kits these days don't know how to respect their elders."

"Well, I gotta go. I promised I'd take Fernpaw out hunting." he left the den, and was tackled to the side by something. Who? By none other than Fernpaw and Snowpaw.

"Haha! We did it!" Fernpaw exclaimed, jumping off of her mentor.

"Yes we did!" Snowpaw said, jumping off of Redheart.

"Was that a good pounce Redheart?"

"Yes. Both of you did a good job." Redheart pulled himself up. 'There goes my plan on getting Snowpaw to help me with Fernpaw.' "So, you guys ready to go hunting?" they nodded their heads eagerly. "Tell Feathersong where we're going." Redheart told his friend, Greenstorm, who was sorting out patrols.

Greenstorm gave him a curt nod, "Sure. As long as you three don't go near the ShadowClan boarder, then I don't care where you hunt."

"So we can hunt on WindClan territory?" Snowpaw asked gasping.

"He means as long as you stay away from the ShadowClan boarder, you can hunt anywhere in _ThunderClan _territory." Redheart told her. Snowpaw made an 'o' shape with her mouth, making Redheart chuckle. Looking at the young apprentice, she reminded Redheart of Snow, his sister who is a kittypet. They both looked very much alike, except their eyes, and Snowpaw was more energetic and adventurous.

"Redheart! Hurry hurry hurry!" Redheart raced after the two apprentices who ran out the camp.


	8. NOTICE

**Hey guys! So, sorry I kinda disappeared. I kinda have writer's block, so it'll be a whole till I update**

**SO. I'm setting myself a deadline. If I don't update till this date, this story will officially be on hitasus. At least till I can come up with an idea for this, ****and I'm also working on ANOTHER story. Yeah, I know. Too many of them already****.**

**(North America west coast time) **  
**Pokemon Special and Warrior Cats 5: June 10th or June 11th**  
**OHSHC Twin Love: June 20th or June 21st**  
**Alone Once More (Doctor Who): June 30th or July 1st**

**Sorry once again -_-'**


	9. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

**Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

"Fernpaw keep your tail still!" Redheart ordered his apprentice. "And don't let it brush against the leaves." Redheart had decided that they should hunt at the Ancient Oak, so they were. More like practicing the hunter's crouch.  
"Can we stop practicing and start hunting?" Snowpaw asked.  
"Not until Fernpaw can do it right." Redheart replied.  
"Aw come on!" Fernpaw complained, "Pleaaaasssseeee?"  
"Well..."  
"Let's go!" Fernpaw ran off, with Snowpaw scrambling after her, Redheart sighed. Maybe Bluepool was right. He really **did **need to be more strict with his apprentice.  
"I guess I should start hunting," Redheart tasted the air, he went in the opposite direction of the two apprentices, and saw a mouse, nibbling on some berries. He got into the hunter's crotch, and moved towards it, slowly, making sure he didn't step on any twigs of leaves on the way. He watched it for a few moments, then he leaped onto it, killing it with a swift bite. Soon enough, he had caught two mice, and a plump squirrel. Satisfied with his catch, he buried dirt over it, so he could come get it later. 'I wonder what's taking the other two so long? Maybe I should-' his thoughts were cut off by a piercing yowl. 'That sounds like Fernpaw!' forgetting all about his covered prey, he raced over to the direction he heard the yowl in.

"Fernpaw! What's going on-" he burst through a bush, and saw both apprentices, pinning down a familiar white cat, who's red eyes were wide with fear.

"We saw this _kittypet_." Fernpaw spat out the words. "Wandering around on our territory!" Fernpaw growled. Apparently forgetting her _mentor_ was a former kittypet, and that he could hear what she was saying. Nevertheless, Redheart wasn't fazed by her words.

"Both of you. Let her go." Snowpaw immediately jumped off the she-cat, while Fernpaw, well... not so much. The white she-cat stood up, as Redheart turned to the apprentices, "Can you both go back to camp without me? Don't tell anyone but Ashstar that we found a kittypet on our territory. Alright?" Snowpaw nodded her head, while Fernpaw mumbled a yes. The two apprentices, picked up their fresh kill (Snowpaw caught a vole and thrush, while Fernpaw caught two rabbits), and headed in the direction of the camp. "It's wonderful to see you Snow." he said, after making sure the two were out of sight.

"You to Redpaw." his sister replied.

"Oh, actually, I'm Red_heart_ now." he said, feeling a bit of pride well up inside of him.

"Really? Congratulations!" she leaned forward and licked his shoulder.

"The white one was Snowpaw, and the brown one was Fernpaw." he said, "Sorry about Fernpaw though, she tends to be a little... inconsiderate."

"It's okay. My son acts the same." Redheart looked at her, bewildered.

"You have a son?" Snow nodded her head. "That's great news!"

"I've got two girls also. Skykit and Lilykit. Lillykit was born first, then came Skykit, and Jewelkit." Snow smiled, "Jewelkit looks a bit like you actually. His fur is black, but he has his father's amber eyes. While Lillykit and Skykit both have blue gray fur, but Lillykit has red eyes, while Skykit has amber eyes."

"Who's their dad?"

"Ah... he was a rouge. His name is Night. I guess it was love at first sight." she admitted sheepishly, "His pelt shown like silver under the moonlight, and his eyes were as bright as the sun. I had met him when I was sitting on the fence, and had helped him escape from a dog." Redheart smiled at his sister as she told this to him.

'At least she still trust me, even though she was attacked by two of the apprentices.' he thought to himself.

"When I had told him I was expecting kits, he told me how happy he was. And-" Snow trailed off, "That he couldn't imagine anything better then that."

"So, what happened then?"

"Shortly after the kits were born, he told me he wasn't actually a rouge. That his name was Nightfur, and that he was a warrior, from WindClan." she sighed, "He told me that if I were to join WindClan, he'd be able to take care of the kits and I. So I did."

"Wait... you're a warrior now?' Redheart asked in disbelief.

"More like a nursery queen." she smiled at him, "And my name is Snowwater."

"But, what are you doing on ThunderClan territory then?" he asked.

"I just wanted to visit you. And it's only been two days since I came to WindClan, so I knew I'd still smell like a kittypet."

"Do any of the other cats know you're gone?"

"I told them I'd go for a walk. Another queen is taking care of the kits while I'm gone." she explained, "I should probably go back. Nightfur is waiting for me at the boarder."

"I'll take you there then." they got up, and Redheart followed her to the boarder that divided ThunderClan and WindClan. Once they reached it, Redheart recognized one of the warriors from the battle three days ago.

"It was wonderful seeing you again." Snowwater said to him, "And you were right. Being a part of a clan is wonderful. I'll see you around, okay?" she went over to Nightfur, and the two cats padded away.

"May StarClan light your path!" he called out to the two cats as they disappeared.

**. . .**

Redheart entered the camp, with his two mice and squirrel clamped in his jaw. How he managed to carry that all, is a mysterious. "Redheart!" He looked up to see Ashstar, who was underneath the Highledge, talking with Greenstorm. "I need to speak with you." Redheart dropped the prey onto the fresh-kill pile, and walked towards them.

"Yes Ashstar?"

"Greenstorm could you let us talk alone?" Greenstorm got up, and dipped his head in respect, and padded away, towards Bluepool. "Fernpaw told me what happened. But I'd like to hear from you what happened." He bekoned for him to sit, and he sat down next to Ashstar. Redheart quickly told the ThunderClan leader about what had happened, except saying that he had chased off the kittypet. "I see then." Ashstar seemed to be in deep thought. "Redheart, do you know why I choose you to be deputy instead of Greenstorm?"

Redheart was taken aback by the question, "Honestly, it's been bugging me ever since." he admitted.

"I choose you, because you trust what your heart." he replied, "Greenstorm would have done what his duty was. To protect his Clan. He's wise, but he's a bit ignorant."

"But would you have chosen him if I hadn't joined ThunderClan?"

"Well, yes. And no." he said, surprising Redheart. "Yes because he would have been the best choice. And no, because... I would have also chosen Feathersong." Ashstar's gaze flickered over to Feathersong, who was playing with Pinekit, Cloverkit, and Moonkit. "You've noticed how wise she is, and how kind she is." Redheart nodded his head, finding it hard to argue with that. "But she would rather stay a warrior, then become the deputy."

"Ah, I guess you have a point there." he said, "Do you regret choosing me to be deputy?"

"No." Ashstar said, getting up. "I admit, you're not the smartest cat around. But no one can question your loyalty to the Clan and the warrior code."


	10. Chapter 6: Fernpaw's Dilemma

**Chapter 6: Fernpaw's Dilemma **

Redheart stared after his leader, who retreated to his den, dazed. "Redheart!" Petalfur called out to the deputy, "Let me check your wounds!" the medicine cat disappeared into the den. Redheart padded towards the medicine cat den, entering it, the scent of herbs hitting him. Petalfur looked up at him, "I hope you haven't been exerting yourself lately."

"Besides taking Fernpaw and Snowpaw out to hunt, I don't think I have." Petalfur sniffed his flank, where a scratch could be seen.

"Your wound looks okay." she said, "Has it opened up?" Redheart shook his head, "Does it hurt at times?" he shook his head again. "I guess you can go back to your regular duties then."

"Thanks Petalfur." he flashed her a smile, as he left.

"Oh wait!" Redheart turned around, "If I were you I'd have a word with your apprentice." Petalfur frowned, "Fernpaw's been wandering around camp like a little dark cloud looking for someone to rain on ever since the battle." she paused, "And trust me. Greenstorm is getting _really _annoyed by this. And we both know what happens when Greenstorm gets annoyed." Redheart shuddered at the remembrance of what had happened to Tigerstripe, when he was a paw, when he had annoyed Greenstorm.

"I'll make sure to do that before Greenstorm reminds us again not to annoy him." Redheart promised, and exited the den. "Hazelberry?" Redheart padded toward the elder who was talking with her son, Tigerstripe. "Have you seen Fernpaw?" Tigerstripe glared at his former mentor, and Redheart, having realized his mistake, stammered, "I-I mean have you- You know, smelled her or- or something?"

Hazelberry laughed at Redheart's attempt to cover up his mistake, "It's okay Redheart. I'm not offended." she continued, "She's over there playing with the kits." she flicked her tail over towards the nursery, where Fernpaw was outside playing with the three kits. "I know what you're going to talk to her about. Don't be harsh on her. All apprentices make mistakes."

"Thanks Hazelberry. I'll try." Redheart padded away, towards Fernpaw and the three kits.

"...Cloverkit you're too slow at dodging! An enemy wouldn't hesitate at attacking you at this point." Fernpaw said.

"Cloverkit's just hungry." Moonkit calmly said.

"He's _always_ hungry!" Pinekit whined. "He's so slow it makes me want to hit him."

"Sorry." Cloverkit said with a yawn. "I'm just tired."

"You're always tired. That's why you're so slow" Pinekit grumbled, and looked up. "Redheart!" the three kits ran up to the deputy, with Cloverkkit surprisingly at the front.

"Were you out on a boarder patrol?"

"Did you meet any ShadowClan cats?"

"Did you bring back any prey to eat?" all eyes were the small black kit that was beaming, "What?"

"Cloverkit..." Pinekit said, "Is food the only thing you can think of?!"

"Don't mind him Redheart." Moonkit said, "He's just cranky. Did you come to see us?"

Redheart laughed, "It's alright. And I actually needed to talk to Fernpaw." the young apprentice was watching them with amusement, and walked to them when she heard her name.

"Yeah Redheart?"

Redheart looked down at the three kits. "Why don't you three go to Hazelberry? I'm sure she'll be glad to tell you a story or two." the three kits rushed off, and Redheart turned his attention back to his apprentice. "Fernpaw, Petalfur's told me that you've been a little... grumpy lately."

"I'm not grumpy." Fernpaw huffed.

"Oh? Then when you had pinned down that she-cat, you seemed to have forgotten I was once a kittypet myself."

"Well, you're not anymore. And shewas a _kittypet_." Fernpaw countered, "She shouldn't have come onto our territory."

"That _kittypet _was my sister." Redheart growled at her, and Fernpaw flinched in fright, "If you're going to act like kittypets are less important then you are, then fine. See if I care."

"I'm sorry Redheart." Fernpaw meowed quietly.

"Just don't go around acting like that again."

"I can't help it! I'm sorry I was acting so rude and grumpy." Fernpaw said, "It's just, I'm still mad at Spottedpaw."

"I know." he said, "But that doesn't mean you should go around annoying others. Why not annoy Spottedpaw instead?" Redheart realized what he had said a little to late.

"Good idea!" Fernpaw exclaimed, and ran over to the apprentices den, "Thanks Redheart!"

Redheart sighed, 'I really need to think before I speak.'

"Seems like Fernpaw's back to normal right, Redheart?" The deputy jumped at the voice, and turned to see Bluepool and Greenstorm.

"Y-Yeah I guess she is." Redheart said, oblivious to the fact why the two warriors were here. "Did you guys need something?"

"We want to know who's going to the gathering tonight." Greenstorm said, "Or did you forget?" Redheart was silent.

"Of course I didn't forget."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, better choose quick~" Bluepool said, "At least before we leave for the gathering."

"Okay. Um, you, Greenstorm, Feathersong, Silverfrost, Mousefeather, Blazepaw, Snowpaw, and Spottedpaw." Redheart said.

"Trying to keep Fernpaw and Spottedpaw away from each other?" Redheart nodded his head.

"It's a good thing Fernpaw isn't coming." Greenstorm said, "She's been annoying everyone in the Clan."

"Don't you mean she's been annoying _you_?" Bluepool laughed, as Greenstorm glared at her. "I'll go tell those who are going to the gathering. Maybe you should tell the apprentices Redheart." the blue-gray she-cat padded off.

"Well, I'm gonna go and hunt. See ya." Greenstorm left in the opposite direction.

"And I'm going to find the apprentices." Redheart made his way to the apprentices den, and poked his head in.


End file.
